


сборник драбблов по Плоскому Миру

by evil_thing



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fandom Kombat 2013, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Minor Character Death, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: сборник драбблов по Плоскому Миру с пары ФБ и ещё каких-то фестов
Kudos: 6





	1. Sorry, ma'am

— Ты же антропоморфная сущность, в чём проблема?

— ПИСК.

— Да я даже пробовать не буду — ничего не выйдет.

— ПИСК-ПИСК.

— Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— ПИСК.

— Нет, я не собираюсь этого делать.

— ПИСК.

— С чего я вообще должен тебя слушать?

— ПИСК-ПИСК.

— Восемьдесят процентов населения Диска тебя вообще не видят, знаешь ли. Ещё пятнадцать не понимают того, что ты говоришь, а некоторые представители из оставшихся пяти предпочитают делать вид, что тебя не существует.

— ПИСК!!!!

— Ай-ай-ай! Только не из хвоста! 

— ПИСК-ПИСК-ПИСК!!!

— Что за манера — чуть что дёргать из меня перья?!

— …

— Уговорил!

— Мм… Добрый вечер, мэм. Эй, не обязательно так орать! Не ворона, а ворон. Очень большая разница, между прочим. Да, разговариваю. Собственно… Именно в этом и дело. Кхм-кхм.  
У нас. Проклятье! То есть я хочу сказать — у меня есть к вам маленькая просьба. Да.  
Так вот, не могли бы вы быть так любезны и приподнять свой саквояж, который стоит вон там. Дело в том, что мой друг… Что я несу?! Не могли бы вы быть так любезны и просто приподнять свой саквояж? Буквально на пару секунд. Да, огромное спасибо.

— Доволен?

— ПИСК.

— Это вместо спасибо? Между прочим, ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты просто отрезал кусок своей мантии.

— ПИСК.

— Да ничего бы не случилось, если бы вообще снял свою мантию! Восемьдесят процентов населения Диска всё ещё… АЙ!


	2. Мелкие неприятности

Последние несколько дней Сундук вёл себя странно. Ну то есть, странно, даже учитывая то, что он всё ещё являлся предметом домашней утвари, обладающим собственной волей, интеллектом (в чём Ринсвинд, впрочем, до сих пор не был уверен до конца) и свободой передвижения.

Вот и сейчас Сундук вдруг беспорядочно запрыгал на одном месте, хлопая крышкой, наклонился в одну сторону, потом в противоположную, крутанулся вокруг своей оси и боднул Ринсвинда под коленку.

— Эй, полегче! — Ринсвинд отпрыгнул на одной ноге, потирая другую. — Ты чего это взбесился?

Сундук сердито хлопнул крышкой в его сторону и исполнил какое-то чечёточное па своими маленькими ножками.

— Ну что? — недоумевал Ринсвинд.

Схватив его за полу мантии, Сундук подёргал её из стороны в сторону, а потом вдруг словно сделал сам себе подножку и покатился по полу. Ринсвинд, который уже было замахнулся на него сандалией, подумал, что сандалия-то на самом деле отличная и, может быть, проживёт ещё пару месяцев, даже в Анк-Морпорке, и нет никакой необходимости лишаться её. Ведь тогда совершенно нечего будет делать со второй из пары. Поэтому он максимально незаметно попытался натянуть сандалию обратно на ногу и выбрал другую стратегию.

— Знаешь, что? — сказал он, сердито уставившись на Сундук и уперев руки в бока. — Иди-ка ты, проветрись.

Грозная речь была на всякий случай подкреплена жестом в сторону двери.  
Ринсвинд уже успел попрощаться с сандалиями и начал прощаться с ногами, когда Сундук перестал смотреть на него тяжёлым взглядом, развернулся и уныло побрёл в сторону выхода. Разумеется, никакого взгляда у Сундука не было, откуда взяться взгляду у того, у кого и глаз-то нет. Но выражение его крышки определённо было очень тяжёлым.

Сундук брёл по улочкам Анк-Морпорка, сердито щелкая замком, и временами принимался странно семенить из стороны в сторону. Иногда он садился, поджимая под себя сотни маленьких ножек, но меньше чем через минуту подхватывался с места и делал несколько хаотичных прыжков, чтобы после снова продолжить свой путь без особой цели. Давно знакомые с ним воришки и попрошайки, пасущие местные улицы, обходили Сундук по соседним улочкам, помня об участи своих менее удачливых коллег и чувствуя его настроение.

Тем сильнее Сундук удивился, когда, пристроившись рядом с закрытой овощной лавкой, вдруг услышал:

— Ты потерялся, малыш?

Он аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности и только потом заметил человечка в лохмотьях, сидящего у стены. Сундук угрожающе приоткрыл крышку, наклонившись в сторону незнакомца, но тот вдруг продолжил говорить:

— Не бойся, я не обижу.

Если бы Сундук умел, он бы возмущённо фыркнул. Но так как ему всё ещё было нечем, пришлось просто снова присесть, настороженно косясь в сторону странного человечка.

— Сперва я решил, что ты собака, — сказал тот, — но шерстью совсем не пахнет.

Незнакомец был слепым. Это объясняло сразу всё.

— К тому же, судя по твоей походке, ты можешь быть разве что десятком собак сразу. Ну или сороконожкой.

Если бы Сундук умел, он бы сейчас улыбнулся.

На самом деле, только никому не говорите, Ринсвинд нервничал, когда Сундук пропадал где-то надолго. И не только потому, что потом это грозило какими-нибудь неприятностями. Неприятности — стиль жизни Ринсвинда! Просто он, ну… кхм… волновался.

Стук в дверь застал Ринсвинда врасплох.

— Вечер добрый, уважаемый господин.

Самое странное в незнакомце было не то, что ему в принципе что-то понадобилось от Ринсвинда, а то, что у его ног, придерживая его за край лохмотьев, стоял Сундук. И вид у него при этом был очень смущённый.

— Мне очень неловко беспокоить вас, сэр, но у вашего питомца, кажется, есть одна небольшая проблема.

Ринсвинд даже не знал, что больше вогнало его в ступор. То, что кому-то на этом свете может быть неловко беспокоить его, Ринсвинда. То, что он внезапно оказался сэром. Или то, что (нет, ему точно не послышалось) бродяга назвал Сундук его питомцем. Пока он беспомощно открывал и закрывал рот, Сундук прошел внутрь, и странный человечек тоже сделал несколько шагов на свет.

«Слепой!» — озарило Ринсвинда.

— Да-да, я вас слушаю, — наконец умудрился выдавить он из себя.

— Дело в том, – сказал незнакомец, — что у вашего друга блохи.

— Что? Нет! Как? О чём вы..? Этого не может быть! — выпалил Ринсвинд.

— Боюсь, что я уверен в этом, сэр, — ответил незнакомец.

А потом он положил руку на крышку Сундука и почёсал его. И спустя несколько секунд его пальцы всё ещё остались при нём! А Сундук довольно присел и подставил другой краешек крышки.

Ринсвинд тщетно попытался вспомнить, когда, а главное, чем он успел допиться до таких глюков.

— Этого совершенно не может быть, — прохрипел он в конце концов, — хотя бы потому что мой, как вы выразились, питомец — деревянный. И это, конечно, груша разумная, но…

Сундук дёрнул парой ножек и, кажется, довольно хрюкнул под продолжающей его чесать рукой.

— Термиты! — второй раз за вечер посетило Ринсвинда озарение.


	3. Смерть в лесу

Воздух настолько пропитан влажностью, что чёрные голые деревья покрыты тонкой плёнкой воды. Капли собираются в изгибах коры, концентрируются на тонких веточках и срываются вниз. Большая часть из них попадает в рыхлую мокрую землю, какие-то разбиваются о камни или теряются в жухлой траве, и есть ещё малая часть, которая, достигнув преграды, окрашивается красным. Кровь всё ещё вытекает из глубоких рваных ран. Сидящий на камне человек уже несколько минут смотрит на это гипнотизирующее зрелище. И чуть не пропускает момент, когда из-за деревьев показывается белая лошадь с всадником, закутанным в чёрные одежды.

— Ну слава Ому, — говорит человек, — я уж боялся, что меня и не найдут в этой глуши.

Всадник пожимает плечами:

— НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО МОЁ ПОЯВЛЕНИЕ ГАРАНТИРУЕТ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ОБНАРУЖАТ.

— Несчастный случай на охоте. В меру нелепая, в меру уважаемая, в меру глупая смерть. Средненькая такая.

Всадник снова пожимает плечами. Он никуда не торопится и может позволить себе этот разговор.

— Видел бы ты этого вепря! Он совершенно обезумел после того, как убил пару наших собак и почувствовал кровь. Странно, что не порвал меня в клочья и не сломал все кости. А так, смотри — даже кишки почти не вываливаются.

Они внимательно смотрят на мёртвое тело, от которого уже почти не идёт пар в холодном осеннем воздухе.

— А я, между прочим, был довольно уважаемым человеком при дворе. И мог бы сделать ещё немало хорошего.

На это всадник не считает нужным отреагировать даже из вежливости.

— Или не мог бы.

Они ещё какое-то время стоят молча, а потом оглядываются на глухое рычание. Из-за деревьев, припадая на дрожащие лапы, показываются измученные охотничьи собаки. Они очень грязные и измождённые, некоторые кроме земли измазаны кровью, у других на губах засохла пена. Собаки, опасливо косясь, обходят всадника и обступают тело.

— Собаченьки, — улыбается человек на камне, — нашли меня, мои хорошие. Не зря я с вами возился.

Пёс, стоящий ближе всех, наклоняет морду и нюхает труп: его лицо, одежду, руки, раны. Он слизывает кровь с торчащих рёбер и замирает на долю секунды.

А потом вся стая бросается на тело. Они вцепляются в живот и довершают то, что не закончил вепрь, разрывают ткани так, что внутренности вываливаются на сухую траву, а потом накидываются на них, жадно повизгивая. Вгрызаются в тёмную печень, вскрывают желудок, из которого показываются остатки непереваренной пищи, растягивают кишки, мотая башками, до тех пор, пока те не лопаются с влажным звуком. Собаки жрут его внутренности, и человек на камне никак не может оторвать от них взгляд.

— Фу, — говорит он наконец, когда кто-то из псов вцепляется в его лицо, — вот теперь я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли. Отведёшь меня туда, куда там я должен попасть теперь?

Всадник молча кивает и поворачивает лошадь.

— Ладно, — сознаётся человек, когда они уходят туда, где уже не только не слышно собак, но и леса уже как бы нет. — Может, я и жил тоже так себе, ничего толком не сделав. И умер тому подстать. Но хотя бы после смерти мог бы выглядеть достойно, меня бы похоронили красиво, люди бы плакали, жалели, что… Ну, в общем, жалели бы о чём-нибудь, глядя на моё мёртвое лицо. А так... Я ведь даже некоторых из этих собак по именам знаю. Несправедливо.

Всадник смотрит на него пустыми глазницами и пожимает плечами в жесте, подхваченном у людей.

— СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ НЕТ, — говорит он, — ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО Я.


	4. Библиотечный быт

Дни Библиотекаря мало чем отличаются друг от друга. Он просыпается, проводит переучёт комплектации: четыре руки — они же, при необходимости, четыре ноги, — голова, живот, полный комплект зубов, много, очень много рыжей жёсткой шерсти и чёрная морщинистая кожа. Довольно типичный набор для орангутанга. Потом умывается (один раз в три дня) и отправляется на завтрак и осмотр своих владений.

В обычных библиотеках большую часть хлопот доставляют посетители, которые портят книги, разговаривают, мусорят, забывают о сроках сдачи и так далее. Несмотря на то, что посетители этой Библиотеки в основном волшебники (те ещё проходимцы! и что куда хуже, иногда образованные), обычно большая часть проблем исходит от книг. Некоторые из них норовят сбежать, и поэтому прикованы к своим полкам цепями, другие просто существуют в нескольких измерениях одновременно, есть те, кто пытается откусить палец или всю голову сразу, стоит только зазеваться, а есть любители подраться с соседями. И даже самые тихие и спокойные из них всё равно круглые сутки источают сырую магию, что традиционно не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Обойти всю Библиотеку — дело нескольких недель, и обычно Библиотекарь, перепрыгивая со стеллажа на стеллаж, осматривает один-два сектора, на которые условно разделил подотчетную территорию. В каждом секторе в зависимости от его величины и сложности спрятано от двух до семи бананов.

Библиотекарь как раз заканчивает с разделом, посвящённым кулинарной магии (довольно безопасный, но очень возбуждает аппетит — три банана), и уже держит в лапе последний, начинающий чернеть фрукт, когда у него за спиной раздаётся грохот и следом за ним душераздирающий вопль. Нельзя сказать, что Библиотекарь не привык к таким вещам. Но фактор неожиданности никто не отменял, поэтому теперь у него между пальцами ошмётки кожуры и липкая сладкая кашица, которая капает на пол с грустными шлепками. Вот такие вещи Библиотекаря действительно расстраивают. Он выглядывает из-за полки, чтобы рассмотреть нарушителя спокойствия: совсем зелёный студентик торопливо распихивает книги по полкам, уворачиваясь от особенно сердитого гримуара, который оборвал свою цепь и теперь пикирует ему на голову, зловеще шелестя страницами.

— У-ук! — делится своими наблюдениями Библиотекарь. Но великодушно приходит на помощь.

Уже через несколько минут книги смирно жмутся на своих местах, новая цепь натянута и укорочена на пару сантиметров, дрожащий и заикающийся студент в припрыжку несётся к дверям, а Библиотекарь устраивается в одном из своих любимых местечек и прикидывает, какие секции посетить в обеденное время. В конце концов, ему нравится его работа. А банановые маски даже полезны для волос. Даже для тех, что растут на головах глупых студентов. Вероятнее всего, так и есть.


	5. Издержки профессии

Монашек попался то ли очень упёртым, то ли глупым. Коэн уже сломал ему большую часть пальцев, коленную чашечку, вырвал несколько ногтей и теперь прикидывал, какие пальцы удастся сломать по второму кругу.

– Прошто шкажи мне, как открыть эту дверь и мы жакончим, – уговаривал Коэн.

Ему начинало надоедать возиться. Предыдущие несколько монахов соглашались показать очередную часть храма-лабиринта куда скорее.  
Монашек заскулил и в очередной раз потерял сознание от боли.

– Бешполежно, – Коэн сплюнул на пол и отправился искать кого-нибудь более сговорчивого. Такими обычно оказывались монахи саном повыше – мудрые, просветлённые и мягкотелые. Если только, разумеется, речь не шла о каком-нибудь боевом ордене, чьи члены с возрастом становились только жилистей и молчаливее.

Пухлый мужик в жёлтых шароварах баюкал искалеченную руку и осуждающе смотрел на Коэна.   
– Не шкули, – велел тот и пинком распахнул последнюю дверь, покрытую замысловатой резьбой.

– Што это? – решил всё-таки уточнить Коэн, когда убедился, что комнатушка от пола до потолка набита свитками, какими-то ветхими книжонками и снова свитками.

– Величайшее сокровище нашего ордена, – пухлый упал ниц за порогом.

– Бумашки? – уточнил Коэн.

– Бесценные знания и правдивая история всего, – пробубнил пухлый в пол.

– А как на счёт сокровиш попроше? Жолотых статуй, драгоценных камней? – Коэн не терял надежды.

– Отказались от них ещё в прошлом веке.

Коэн снова сплюнул на пол к ужасу пухлого.

– Бешполежный день.

Он развернулся и, волоча за собой по полу щербатый меч, отправился к выходу.

– И всё? – ужаснулся пухлый, – ты просто так уйдёшь?

– Ну разве что у тебя где жаволялась жолотая штатуя, – притормозил Коэн.

– То есть ты осквернил наш храм, изувечил его служителей и ворвался в святыню просто так? 

– Иждержки профессии, – пожал плечами Коэн, – такое шлучается.

Меч снова зазвякал по каменному полу. Коэн не торопился, всё-таки возраст давал о себе знать, но и медлить было ни к чему.  
Нужно ещё было решить, поджечь ли храм перед уходом, для того чтоб хоть как-то спасти впустую потраченный день.


	6. После всё равно

Мечтая об идеальном для себя месте, Ринсвинд представлял небольшой тропический остров, песчаные пляжи, никаких хищников и вообще животных крупнее собаки, полное отсутствие аборигенов (иногда дозволялось появляться аборигенкам, но после недавнего столкновения Ринсвинда с воинственным женским племенем, которое две недели держало его в яме и кормило манго, этот пункт был пересмотрен), никакого манго (!!!), никаких ядовитых насекомых, обязательные пальмы и прочая растительность со съедобными плодами (кроме манго) и несколько хороших мест для рыбалки.

Нынешний его остров вполне подходил под это описание, за исключением того, что песка было чуть больше чем хотелось, а в одном месте в джунглях жили пауки размером с тарелку. Но в последнюю стычку Сундук распотрошил их гнездо и щедро раздал пинков каждому, кто решался дать отпор. Кажется, пауки со своими восемью ногами были несколько сбиты с толку появлением агрессивного существа с целой тысячью маленьких ножек. Островок ещё на пару пунктов приблизился к идеальному, и Ринсвинд уже начал расслабляться, забывая о том, что везде есть подвох. Он был почти совсем счастлив до тех пор, как три дня назад от острова не ушла вся рыба. Это оказалось серьёзной проблемой, так как на местных птиц (да и что это за птицы, в три раза мельче пауков) Ринсвинд охотиться так и не научился, а больше живности вокруг обнаружить не удалось.

И вот теперь Ринсвинд уныло брёл вдоль кромки воды в надежде найти какую-нибудь бухточку, в которой он ещё не пробовал рыбачить. Три дня фруктовой диеты серьёзно пошатнули его веру в счастливую жизнь, и даже тот факт, что за это время никто ни разу не попытался его убить, не делало мир лучше. Сундук семенил следом и то обгонял и валялся на пляже, то с шумом забегал в воду, поднимая тысячи брызг, а потом снова катался по песку. Короче, получал от жизни всё. Ринсвинд наблюдал за ним с лёгкой завистью и думал о том, на что он сам сейчас готов пойти ради кусочка мяса или рыбы. Выходило, что на многое. Вот только заключать сделку на необитаемом острове было не с кем.

Очередной поворот, на который Ринсвинд не возлагал уже почти никаких надежд, наконец принёс что-то интересное. На берегу, видимо выброшенное из моря волнами, лежало что-то. Это могло быть какое-то животное или рыба, и, если оно сдохло не слишком давно, то им можно было бы питаться целую неделю, а то и больше. Или это могло оказаться лодкой, частью корабля или чем-то в это роде, а значит, там тоже вполне могла обнаружиться еда! Забывая про свою природную недоверчивость ко всему новому и необычному, Ринсвинд ускорил шаг, торопясь разобраться с находкой и не забыв убедиться в том, что она не шевелится, а вокруг не появилось никаких новых жителей острова. Он совсем не удивился, когда на пляже вдруг появилась высокая тощая фигура в чёрном балахоне. На всякий случай оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись в том, что ему самому не грозит немедленная гибель, Ринсвинд пришёл сразу к двум выводам: его находка из плоти и крови; оно вот-вот скончается само по себе. Обе эти новости устраивали его как нельзя больше. Осталось только решить, ждать этого на безопасном расстоянии или подойти ближе. Смерть (а это был именно он) отвёл взгляд от своего будущего подопечного и кивком поздоровался с Ринсвиндом, лишая его выбора. Нельзя сказать, что они были старыми знакомыми, но встречались частенько. Волшебникам полагалось видеть Смерть, а Ринсвинд, хоть и не преуспел в волшебном деле, всё ещё считался одним из них и гордо продолжал носить шляпу со следами соответствующей надписи. И так как большую часть своей предыдущей жизни он достаточно часто находился на волосок от гибели, Смерть не был для него чем-то новым или необычным. Ринсвинд вздохнул, проковылял разделяющее их расстояние и буркнув: “с твоего позволения” уселся прямо на песок.

– Весь день на ногах, – добавил он, почувствовав почти непреодолимое желание оправдаться.

К его удивлению, Смерть приподнял полы своего одеяния и сел рядом. Под балахоном на костлявых (в самом прямом смысле этого слова) ногах оказались пляжные шлёпанцы, поразившие Ринсвинда до глубины души. Как ни старался, он вообще не мог вспомнить, носил ли Смерть хоть какую-нибудь обувь. Но даже если да. Шлёпанцы?!

– ЖАРКО, – пожал плечами Смерть, в ответ на удивлённый взгляд.

Ринсвинд решил не уточнять, как может быть жарко огромному скелету, а также оставил при себе комментарии о том, что чёрная одежда – не лучший выбор для жарких мест. Перед его внутренним взором успела мелькнуть картинка, где Смерть был одет в балахон весёленькой расцветки с попугаями, и теперь он старательно выкидывал её из головы.

– Долго ещё осталось? – решил поинтересоваться он судьбой своего будущего ужина-завтрака-обеда-ужина и так далее.

Честно говоря, по его мнению, существо уже не подавало никаких признаков жизни. Ринсвинд вообще затруднялся ответить на вопрос, было ли оно когда-нибудь живым. Он бы не назвал себя опытным натуралистом, но всё же волшебники на Диске считались довольно образованными людьми. А Ринсвинд хоть и был так себе волшебником, работал помощником Библиотекаря в Университете и довольно много путешествовал. И хотя большая часть его путешествий проходила в состоянии бега, повидал он немало. И привык считать, что у живого существа, как минимум, должны быть голова и конечности. Это же походило просто на кусок чего-то. Огромный кусок чего-то, обтянутый кожей. Тем не менее, оно вот-вот должно было отойти в мир иной.  
Смерть достал из складок балахона песочные часы и поднёс к капюшону:

– УЖЕ ПОЧТИ ВСЁ.

Не сказать, что Ринсвинд находил естественным вот так сидеть на песочке и вести светский разговор со Смертью. Но во-первых, он уже очень-очень давно не разговаривал с кем-то, способным ответить (Сундук, хоть и мог выразить на своей крышке целый спектр эмоций, полноценным собеседником не являлся), а во-вторых, ну не сидеть же просто так!

– А кто это, если не секрет? – решил поинтересоваться Ринсвинд.

Смерть вчитался в буквы на нижней колбе часов:

– ГЛОБСТЕР.  
Слово ни о чём не говорило Ринсвинду. Но с другой стороны, он и не был большим специалистом местной фауны.

– Часто встречается в этих краях?

– ЭТО ЧЕТВЁРТЫЙ ЗА ТО ВРЕМЯ, ЧТО Я СУЩЕСТВУЮ.

Ринсвинд уставился на существо с куда большим уважением. Получалось, что на песке перед ними умирал кто-то совсем уже необычный, загадка моря, выброшенная на берег для неминуемой гибели. Возможно, что ни один живой человек до Ринсвинда не видел такого. Возможно, что и не увидит никогда. Четвёртый – это, конечно, не единственный в своём роде, но Смерть существовал в этом мире слишком давно, чтоб можно было на это равняться.

Хорошенько поразмыслив о тайнах океана, жизни, смерти и глубинах человеческого познания, Ринсвинд решился на ещё один вопрос:

– Мне неловко спрашивать, но как думаешь, ничего, если я, как бы это выразиться, употреблю его в пищу?

– ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ВСЁ БУДЕТ КОНЧЕНО.

– Разумеется.

Смерть пожал плечами:

– ЕМУ БУДЕТ ВСЁ РАВНО. ПОСЛЕ ВСТРЕЧИ СО МНОЙ ВСЕМ ВСЁ РАВНО.

Ринсвинду в голову пришло сразу несколько погребальных обычаев разных народов, но спорить об этом с самим Смертью показалось ему полной глупостью.

Они просидели ещё какое-то время, а потом (с точки зрения Ринсвинда, ничего не изменилось) Смерть встал, убрал часы и подошёл к существу. К Глобстеру, поправил себя Ринсвинд. Даже большая буква показалась ему уместной.

Это не помешает ему позднее попытаться приготовить из него что-нибудь съедобное. Но прямо сейчас Ринсвинд не мог не проникнуться величием и значимостью момента. Он отвернулся на всякий случай, а когда снова посмотрел в сторону моря, Смерти там уже не было.


End file.
